ALWAYS ROOM FOR COOKIES
by Aryea
Summary: Just a one shot with Syd and Nigel that I found while going though some of my old files. Not sure if I ever posted it, but many people have asked me to put up my old stories, so if it is one you've read- here it is again! ;)


_Disclaimer: Character's don't belong to me. Just a one shot I found while looking through my old stories- no idea if I had ever posted it, but here it is. _

**ALWAYS ROOM FOR COOKIES**

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, wont see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you_

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This years for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

Nigel Bailey tapped his foot to the Irish holiday song coming over the radio as the beat increased with the next verse. He finished typing up the last of his notes from this week's hunt and, as he was startled when his laptop chimed and announced that he had new mail.

He clicked on the little AOL icon in the corner and opened View Message. _**'Are you online?'**_He noticed the message was from Sydney's screen name, Hunter_saf2020. He opened the chat window and his screen name gabriel29 appeared.

_**'I'm here.'**_

Hunter_2020 wrote: _**'What are you doing?' **_

_** 'Listening to music and finishing up some work. What are you doing?'**_

_** 'Having a nice glass of white wine and relaxing after a hard day's work.'**_

Nigel grinned and typed._** 'Bored are you?'**_

_** 'You have no idea.'**_

_** 'So watch a movie.'**_

_** "Not in the mood to watch a movie.'**_

_** 'Read a book.'**_

_** 'I'm tired of reading.**_'

He smirked and, tongue in cheek, typed. _**'Invite one of your behemoth boyfriends over to keep you company.'**_

_** 'They're all dead-beats.'**_

Nigel laughed. _**'Well, go shopping then. You love to shop.'**_

_**'Too close to Christmas. I might end up killing some last minute shopper who gets in my way.'**_

Nigel's kettle boiled.

'_**Hang on, BRB.'**_

_** 'Okay.'**_

He rose and quickly prepared himself a cup of tea, then grabbed a box of cookies out of the cupboard and returned to his computer where Sydney had left several amusing emoticons on the screen, proving her boredom and impatience.

'_**I'm back.'**_

_**'Where'd you go?'**_

_** 'To make a tea and grab a snack.'**_

_** "What kind of snack?'**_

_** 'Chocolate biscuits.'**_

_** 'Can I have one?**_**'**

_**'Sorry Captain, they haven't invented beaming technology yet.'**_

Sydney grinned and stretched her arms over her head as she leaned back on her bed pillows and started typing again on the computer settled across her lap. She was in her favourite cotton PJ's and was working on her third glass of wine, so she was relaxed but she couldn't sleep and was restless.

'_**You could bring your biscuits over here and I'll share my wine with you.'**_

Nigel stared at her invitation, startled. It wasn't like her to just invite him over to her place on a whim, especially so late in the evening. He'd been to her house only a handful of times in the years he had known her, usually it was when they were stopping off to pick up clothes for a trip or he would ask him to meet her there before they went off on a hunt. Was she serious or was she just teasing?

He decided that she had to be teasing him.

'_**I don't share my biscuits, sorry.'**_

_** 'Meany.'**_

_** "Sometimes.'**_

_**'I'm bored!'**_

Nigel grinned at her petulance.

'_**What do you expect me to do about it?'**_

_** 'Entertain me.'**_

_** 'You don't pay me enough for that.'**_

Sydney's eyes widened at his impudence and she laughed aloud. The little bugger.

'_**I'll give you a big Christmas bonus if you can find a way to alleviate my boredom in the next five minutes.'**_

Nigel chewed on the inside of his cheek as all manner of devilish replied flooded his mind, but rather than write any of them and appear inappropriate, he kept their conversation safe.

"_**It would take longer than five minutes.'**_

_**'Oh really? What did you have in mind that would take longer?'**_

Nigel growled that she'd still managed to turn his innocent reply into something dirty. She was good at that, too good.

'_**Animal balloons. I'd have to blow them up first…that would take at least ten minutes.'**_

He typed quickly trying to get on a safer topic. He could almost see her laughing at his reply and found himself smiling at the thought.

_**'I'm BORED!'**_

_**'Yes, I know.'**_

_**"You're my assistant, assist me!**_**'**

He'd assist her, he mused as he sipped his tea and took a bite of one of the cookies. If he thought he'd have a prayer with her she'd never be bored again. Little tease.

'_**What would you like me to do?'**_

_**'Come over here and bring the cookies.'**_

_** 'No.'**_

Sydney made a face at the screen, even though she was grinning. _**'That's not very nice.'**_

_**'Cookies won't help your boredom, Syd.'**_

_** 'That's what you're for.'**_

He shook his head.

'_**I don't remember that being in my job description.'**_

But then, a lot of things hadn't been in his job description, such as human sacrifices, being pushed out of airplanes, crawling through ancient ruins and risk being shot on a daily basis.

_**'It was in the fine print under court jester.'**_

_**'Funny-not.'**_

_** 'It's Christmas, Nigel, the season of giving.'**_

_** 'Yes, and all you're giving me is a hard time.'**_

_** 'I'll order food for us.'**_

_** "I already ate.'**_

He hadn't but she needn't know that.

_**'You're not being very nice.'**_

He sighed and knew that he was going to end up going over to her house, because she would nag him until he did, and also because he found that he actually wanted to. Despite spending most of his waking hours, and several of his sleeping, with her, he missed her when they were apart. He got lonely quite quickly once he left the office.

_**'Are you still there?'**_

_** 'No.'**_

Sydney grinned.

'_**You're not there?'**_

_** 'No, I'm on my way over to your bloody house, minx.'**_

Sydney laughed and clapped her hands that she had won.

'_**I'll break out the cards!'**_

He smirked, finished off his tea and cookie.

"_**I'll be there in a few minutes.'**_

_** 'Nigel.'**_

_** "Yes?'**_

_** 'Thank you.'**_

Her simple message warmed his heart.

'_**See you soon.' **_

He shut down his computer, put his cup in the sink and shoved his feet into his boots. He quickly tied them, grabbed his jacket, and then remembered the cookies. He returned to his desk, grabbed the bag and switched off his lamp, before pulled open his door.


End file.
